Never Too Late
by amyduckpond
Summary: Quick one-shot based off the promo for next week's glee episode.  AKA how the finchel wedding SHOULD go down


**AN: after seeing the promo for next week my hope is that the return of Jesse St. James contains him crashing Rachel's wedding thus this was born. It isn't much, but I hope you like it nonetheless.**

* * *

><p>Rachel looked into the mirror she was standing in front of, smoothing out her dress. She hoped the motion would soothe her but unfortunately on the day that she hoped would be the happiest of her life, she was having terrible luck. Rachel looked behind her at the door Quinn had just stormed out of. She couldn't understand why the blonde refused to be happy for her and Finn. <em>This wasn't going to ruin her life like Quinn so constantly told her, was it? <em>Admittedly, Rachel had already pondered the question long before Quinn brought it up, but she couldn't admit that to anyone, especially herself.

Tina walked into the room smiling; causing Rachel to throw on a bright, fake smile so the other girl wouldn't think anything was wrong. As far as anyone knew she and Finn were happily in love.

"How's the bride to be?" Tina asked excitedly.

The brunette turned around to face her friend, "She's great! Although her maid of honor had to leave."

Shock flashed across the other girls face before she attempted to conceal it, "Why?"

Rachel chuckled sadly, "She doesn't think Finn and I should get married." She threw her arms in the air vexed with the way everything was going, "No one thinks we should get married."

Rachel collapsed on the plush chair next to her. She spoke quietly, talking to herself rather than the other person in the room, "Not even my dads."

She thought she had convinced herself this was a good idea. Sure after realizing she was a finalist for NYADA the thoughts were iffy, but by now, _the day of the wedding, _Rachel was convinced that she was making the right decision. But now she wasn't so sure it was.

Tina spoke, breaking Rachel from her thoughts, "Well I know you really wanted Quinn there, but I can stand in her place, if you want."

Rachel smiled softly, "Thanks Tina… It means a lot that you've supported me and Finn the whole time."

She shrugged, "people just don't understand love until they've been in it. That's just everyone else's problem."

Rachel nodded halfheartedly; not fully believing she was in love with Finn anymore. If she loved him there was no way she'd have these many doubts about marrying him.

Kurt poked his head in the door, "Well Rachel, are you ready?" He tried to fake some sort of happiness for the two, but no matter what Kurt believed they were too young for this. The look in Rachel's eyes when he had asked her if she'd told Finn about NYADA gave everything away. He knew she didn't love him, at least as much as she claimed to. The wedding was an awful idea, but the two refused to believe anyone that told them so.

She stood up sighing briefly, "Yup. Totally ready."

Tina followed Kurt to stand in their proper places for the wedding while Rachel made her way to the door of the church. She never really saw herself getting married at one considering her Jewish beliefs but it's what Finn wanted and Rachel didn't quite care as long as she was getting married. _Maybe that's another sign this isn't such a good idea… _She caught herself thinking.

Rachel smiled to her father, who tried his best to be happy. It was the first time she actually realized her father may not be so thrilled about the wedding. Everything seemed to be popping out to her now, things she had missed before. The bad thing was all of this pointed in the direction telling her this was not a good idea.

Rachel, being too proud to admit the fact, waltzed up to her father smiling brightly, "Hi daddy, are you ready?"

Her father sighed, "Only if you are."

They stood at the door waiting for the music to start. As soon as they heard the first few notes to the song every bubbly bride would walk down the aisle to, the door opened and Rachel slowly made her way to her fiancé accompanied by her father.

Whether it was nerves or the tiny bit of alcohol Santana had slipped her assuring that it would calm her down, she suddenly felt dizzy. On the outside, she looked like the picture perfect bride, minus a few years; however, on the inside she was a complete mess.

The preacher began to speak for the first time when Rachel heard the sound of someone running. It was distant, and she was sure she was the only one to catch it, but it was there. It sounded like it was getting closer too. The growing noise caused a few to turn their heads while others, still oblivious, focused on the 'happy' couple in front of them.

The door flew open accompanied by a voice, "I hope I'm not too late."

Rachel turned around with a gasp, "Jesse!"

If it wasn't the countless signs she had witness earlier that told her the wedding was a terrible idea, this one was the one that fully convinced her.

She quickly ran into his arms without even thinking about the action. It was just her instinctual.

Watching the quick exchange between his fiancé and the man he'd despised since his sophomore year, Finn quickly tried to lunge at Jesse, but was held back by Puck who knew it was exactly what his friend would do.

Rachel pulled away from the hug and spoke quietly, not wanting the entire room to hear even though every eye was trained on her, "What are you doing here?"

Jesse smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Well I couldn't let you get married to that oaf, now could I?"

She tried her best to hide the obvious smile on her face, "So you thought you'd just come back and sweep me off my feet? I'll have you know St. James that I'm not that easily-." Rachel was quickly cut off by the man crashing his lips against her own.

After pulling away from the kiss, Jesse took hold her hand and squeezed it gently, "Let's get out of here."

Rachel widened her eyes, "Now? And where do you expect to go?"

He shrugged, "Anywhere."

She giggled with a nod and ran out of the door following Jesse. Rachel used her free hand to throw the bouquet of flowers behind her, which was caught by Tina who blushed furiously as her eyes met Mike's. Hiram Berry leaned over to whisper quietly to his husband, "I knew there was a reason I liked him."

Rachel climbed into the passenger seat of Jesse's car and rolled the windows down, not caring where they were going as long as they were together.


End file.
